I'm Still Here
by SleepingFia
Summary: Fanfiction based on Jimsdeadbones' Ghost!Stan au. (Cover by Jimsdeadbones (On Tumblr) as well)
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't remember much, some scenes here and there, splotches of black and red... He remembered that the four of them, Ford, Dipper, Mabel and him were facing off against Bill. Bill Cipher, a giant yellow dorito in a top hat and bow tie. He was holding a large sword that appeared to be made of blue fire. He was saying something about shooting stars and pine trees, whatever that meant. Suddenly, he turned his attention towards him.

"You know..." he began, "It's not fair having four against one... I think we should make things a. little. more. Even." And with that he lunged, the tip of his sword coming straight for one Stanley Pines. And before he could react, the sword was through his stomach and a sharp flash of pain went through is body.

"That can't be good." He muttered as the sword was swiftly pulled back out of the elderly man. He fell to his knees, gripping his stomach. He could feel hot, sticky liquid pushing against his hand. He heard a few gasps and someone call his name. He felt his eyes starting to droop closed but he fought to stay conscious. 'The kids need you.' He reminded himself. Just then, he felt someone at his side. Stanford.

"Oh my god, Stanley, are you okay?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah just... The kids... We need... To help... The kids..." his breaths were getting heavy, his shirt was stained red and he felt oh so tired. But still, he tried to crawl in the direction of the twins. If he was gonna die, he would die protecting his family.

"Stanley, no!" Ford tried to pull him back but he kept crawling. "Stanley!"

"Just... A little... further..." he choked out, his breaths fast and uneven. Suddenly he felt something grab his leg. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ford pulling him back by his leg. "Ford, let me go!"

"No! You're going to die!"

"Their going to die if we don't do something!" Stan practically yelled. Ford's face changed from one of distress and confusion to determination. He reached forward and hit Stan in the face, knocking him out cold.

Stan just saw darkness. An endless cavern of nothingness. He felt peaceful, almost. Like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest...

No. He wouldn't give up so easily. His family needed him. There were things he still wanted to do in life, it was not his time yet. He forced himself back into consciousness. When his eyes slowly opened, he was greeted with chaos. Fires were burning all around them, the scent of smoke and blood filled the air. He looked to the left and saw Dipper and Mabel quickly flipping through the pages of journal one. To his right, he saw Ford, chanting something in a foreign language, journal two in hand. Bill only laughed at their sorry attempts, spinning around in the air. He pulled out his fiery sword again, tossing it from one hand to the next.

"Fun fact for you all, this handy sword here doubles as, what you humans call, a gun." He pointed the tip of the blade right at Stanford and a blast of blue light shot out, heading towards the author. He was frozen in place, his face etched with fear. Stanley musterd his last ounce of strength and stood up. Running towards Ford as fast as he could.

'I'm not going to make it, I'm not going to make it.' He thought, pushing forward with every fiber of his being and... he made it. He leaped in front of his brother at the last moment, the blast hitting him dead in the chest. He collapsed to the floor.

"Stanley! Stanley you idiot!" Ford cried, falling to his knees next to his brother. "Stanley..." He whispered, holding his twin in his arms. He heard Bill cackle but then the background started to fade, only leaving the two Stans. "You... You idiot." Tears were spilling down Ford's cheeks.

"Yeah, I know." Stan murmured. "Listen, take care of the kids... They're gonna need someone to look after them for the rest of the summer."

"No, no, no, no, no. You are not dying on me, Stanley."

"I think I might." Ford shook his head.

"No... You can't... I never thanked you for all you've done for me."

"Well say whatever you wanna say." Stan smiled weakly. "Last chance."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Stanley. I'm sorry I deserted you, I'm sorry I only called when I needed something... I... I'm sorry." Ford cried out. "I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's okay... No hard feelings." Stanley smiled. Just then, the twins ran up.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked, her voice shaky.

"Stan we... we took care of Bill, we sent him back to the mindscape. " Dipper told him, his voice a strange mixture of excitement and distress.

"That's good" Stan murmured. "Now... If you'll excuse me... I... I want to sleep now."

"No! Stan! Please, no! Stanley... I... I love you, please don't leave me" Ford cried. "Please, god no." He buried his face in his brother's blood stained shirt. "I'm sorry... Please... I'm sorry... Stanley... Stanley... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He wept. The younger Pines twins staring at the scene in front of them with wide eyes. They started to weep as well. Their tears dropping onto the blood red grass.

And that was the end of Stanley Pines.

A/N: Are you suffering yet?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** **THIS CHAPTER SUCKS**

His eyes fluttered open, the vast blue sky stretched out above him, not a cloud in sight. He frowned. Where was he? He looked around for a moment before he remembered. He was stabbed, and shot or something? Ford and the kids were there and... then it was all dark. He tried to sit up, expecting to feel a sharp pain in his stomach, but nothing happened. 'Must of not been that bad.' He looked around, he noticed two figures standing a little ways in front of him. 'The kids' he stood up much easier than he expected. He walked over to the younger Pines twins. They had their heads down and Dipper's arm was wrapped around his sister's shoulders. They looked… Depressed.

"What are you guys so sad about?" Stan asked, "We won, right?" There was no response. "Did something happen to Ford? Is that why you're ignoring me?" Still silence. "I'm sure he's fine! C'mere-" He tried to wrap his arms around the twins but his hands seemed to just phase through them. He pulled his hands away, startled. He examined his hands and saw they looked translucent. "Wha- what?" She looked at the kids once more. "Dipper? Mabel? What's going on?" But no response came. He began to panic. He looked around, trying desperately to think of a good explanation for this. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching. "Ford!" he called to his brother. Ford walked up to the young twins and knelt in front of them.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." he soothed.

"No it's not!" Dipper's head shot up as he looked Ford in the eyes. "Nothings okay…"

"Shhh." Ford pulled them into a tight embrace.

"I just can't believe..." Mabel choked out. "Why…" the young girl cried, burying her face in her grunkle's shoulder. "Guys? What's going on!? Look at me!" he demanded, but he gained no response, the only noise being the quiet sobs of his niece.

"Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper's voice rang out.

"Yes?"

"You… You can do something, right? You can fix this… Right?" Dipper's voice was shaking.

"I- I don't know." Ford whispered. "I don't know…" Mabel's sobs became louder.

"Shh… Sweetie, don't cry." Stan's voice was low and comforting, but Mabel didn't hear it.

"Come on, kids. Let's go home." Ford stood up, and the twins nodded. They turned to walk away. Stan walked after them, not knowing what else to do. He walked with his head down. Why was everyone ignoring him? Could they even hear him? He trudged after his family, they all walked in silence.

They soon arrived back at the Mystery Shack, Ford, Mabel, and Dipper walked up to the front door and stepped inside. Stan tried to follow but the door was slammed in his face and he was left outside.

"Hey! Guys! I'm still out here!" he tried banging on the door, but like before, his hands phased right through it. He frowned. This was _really_ weird. He tried to rest his hand on the door, but it phased right through. He pushed his arm through deeper, the other one followed, he closed his eyes tight as he fully stepped through the door. He opened his eyes and found himself inside, unharmed. He just caught sight of the twins heading upstairs. "Kids?" he called after them. "What's the use… YOU CAN'T HEAR ME ANYWAYS!" He yelled at nothing. His body began to shake again. "What is going on?" he got no answer. He sighed. "This is so stupid." he complained. He walked into the kitchen, Ford was sitting at the table, his head low. Stan was tempted to call out but knew he would get no response. He was muttering something that Stan couldn't hear. He stepped closer.

"I'm sorry, Stanley. It's all my fault, I'm sorry." Ford's face was buried in his hands, his shoulder were shaking as he spoke quietly. "I'm such a horrible brother. I just got you back… And- and now…" Ford was sobbing quietly. "What am I going to do? I need you, Stanley. You can't just leave me…" Stan frowned. Why was everyone freaking out? He searched through his memories, he was injured… But he was fine now… He was fine. "Ugh! Just tell me what's going on, god damn it!" He sighed and walked back out of the room, he headed upstairs and towards his bedroom. Maybe everything would be better in the morning…

The morning:

Stan opened his eyes. The ceiling was strangely close to his face. "Wha-what?" he looked around and saw he was floating in mid air. "Well… This is new…" he spun around and let out a small giggle as he floated through the air. He swam through the air towards the door. He floated through it and into the hallway, laughing all the way. He 'swam' down the stairs and into the living room. However, his smile faded when he saw two young twins dressed in black, their heads down.

"What is this? Some kind of funeral?" Then it hit him. A funeral… He shook is head. "You're just freaking out over nothing" he scolded himself. "It can't be…" _but it makes perfect sense_ "No…" _yes…_ "It can't be!" _oh yes it can._ His eyes widened. "Kids…? Dipper? Mabel sweetie? Please look at me! I'm here! I'm not…" he choked out. "I'm not…" _dead._ He watched as Ford came up stairs, as they exited the shack, as they got in the car, as they arrived at a cemetery, as they buried a coffin. He saw the blank look in Ford's eyes, the angry one in Dippers and look of utter sadness in Mabel's.

He was dead. But no one would know, because Stanley Pines died 30 years ago. But now, it was real.

 **A/N: *Is disappointed with how this turned out* Anyway... Thanks for reading, it really means a lot :D**


End file.
